User talk:Bill24601
Hi there, Bill2222! Welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Daggerpaine Industries page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :First, Please Please read the Rules and The Code! :' ' is a great next stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :After this, there's tons more you can do! * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! :Need help? Ask An Admin!!! We have several admins here, and they are all willing to help you! It's good to have you here, and we look forward to plundering with you! ::—from :O You're basic? :O I can't even get on the game, let alone know that you're basic :O Bess + Wiki Bess has an account on wikia :D Meeting Could we meet at 4:00 EST? I can make it then. I would love to meet you! -- 16:42, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Meet I might not be able to get on today, depending on my situation, I'll try to be on if I ain't blown up o_O Meeting I can get on the game at 3pm. I just got home but I can get on the game. -- 18:58, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Re re: Meet I should be on today, if I don't got any work. If not, then the weekend... or something xD Try to friend Zeke, so you can add me later :P Re re re: Meet I can possibly get on this afternoon because I got no hw, but my grandma might not let me, so... I'll try STALKING BOX Hello, it's me again I think i'm everywhere now!. I will be following you until you JOIN The Light! Copy and paste this code into the TOP source on your page: Hello, it's me again I think i'm everywhere now!. I will be following you until you JOIN The Light! Meet Coming on now, Exuma, Port Royal Docks? Lego You Here is your Lego You, lol. here you go code; -- Talk Edits 16:43, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Lookie here Look at this page '' '' 19:00, June 2, 2011 (UTC) how to So you first upload the pic to the wiki then you type in imagename.png it's possible that the pic could be a gif or something else Also if your pic has more then one word (if it has spaces in it) you type in this: image_name.png '' '' 19:08, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Thx Thx 4 the pic! Пиратский король капитан Джим Логан 23:22, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Glaive Check out my new page, The Glaive. Thanks for repairing it though! Weapon Repair Can ya fix it? Here It is: The Light [Talk: Bill2222|Leave me a message! 01:02, June 5, 2011 (UTC) fixed all fixed now Talk 19:35, June 6, 2011 (UTC) The Light request! The GREAT CABOOST would like to join the light can he? ~Mega2098 Something for you Hey Bill, I have something for you add this to the top of your page: the code is "Bill Talk." Your welcome Userpage This is what my userpage looks like Lawrence Daggerpaine, of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Click here for Theme Song. Chat Bill I figured out at the chat page if you press the start chat button in the left corner it will take you to the old chat! Nvm Nvm Tama changed it xD Aww, I'm flattered, but there's rebellious internet problems and my computer game card got wiped (i know, i know, it sounds weird...) so it's not possible yet :'( but maybe soon, i'm working on getting it fixed :D XxKitty the KatxX (purrrrrz) 17:06, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:18, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 18:47, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:12, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Response - I didnt make one or alm going to Reply So, she actrually meant was the guild is dead, and cortevos is on fire? Lawrence Daggerpaine, Lawrence Daggerpaine of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Alright. I'll come online later if i feel up to it. Tell Bess she's temp GM right now (She's still the co-gm) Lawrence Daggerpaine, Lawrence Daggerpaine of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. SURPRISE! ..Oh. Sorry. I just thought i'd say... MEOW! xD lalalaa im a noob. Well see ya on chat. One day on POTCO. Epicness ALL HAIL THE DEATH OF JUSTIN BEIBER xD From your chat friend, Just One More Time It's probably getting old, but here's an epic one I fished off google: From The One and Only - I am so awesome and cool, here's a picture! lol xD Aplentia 00:29, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:05, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bill Just wanna show you wut I found :P. Here it is though: Response AWEOSME LOL Bored I'm bored so I made another one: response I A YUGIOH CARD YAY :D Here itis: (surpurrrrise!) You Know What?? You know what?? No? D'ya wanna? Do ya? DO YA?? Okay, fine. Guess Wat. .. I'm Awesome! See ya after mesa had a holiday. And I'll be un-banned by the time I get back, actually, so we can FINALLY meet in game? ANYWAYS, was great meeting ya over chatango, Billeh. And while I'm gone, if you see a light, no matter how pretty it is.. don't follow it. Now you stay being trump, kk? And GL with Eliza 0.o?? Btw - kicks in the *bleeemp* And I'm still awesome! Sigh Test Bess changed the password to the test account -sigh- fail :| Lawrence Daggerpaine, Lawrence Daggerpaine of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:42, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:16, July 17, 2011 (UTC) pic here's your pic Lawrence Daggerpaine, Lawrence Daggerpaine of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Job Bill, I have a job for you. I want you to go into the bowls of Youtube (hehe, bowls), and find me two videos i need for the mvoie. One: the FULL Mermaid scene with the attacking mermaids. Two: the death of Blackbeard, where he gets his life stripped by the founatain. Thanks. Lawrence Daggerpaine, Lawrence Daggerpaine of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries.